


Konversasi Pertama

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Ruang Musik Otonokizaka [10]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Drabble, Gen, High School, Music, music room
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Konversasi pertama Maki dan Riko, yang tidak membekas di ingatan keduanya.





	Konversasi Pertama

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Love Live! School Idol Project © Kimino Sakurako. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Post-μ’s, Pre-Aqours.

“UWAA!!” Riko berseru saat pintu ruang musik tiba-tiba terbuka. Ia cepat-cepat bangkit dari jongkoknya yang tidak elit. Dilihatnya siswi kelas tiga yang sejak tadi bermain piano itu kini berdiri di hadapannya.

“Jadi kamu,” Maki berkacak pinggang, “yang mengintip sejak tadi.”

Riko membuang muka. “Maaf, Senpai ....”

“Tidak apa,” balas Maki santai. “Aku sudah selesai. Kau boleh pakai ruangannya.”

Spontan Riko mengangguk antusias. Ia berjalan memasuki ruang musik sementara Maki berjalan keluar.

Tiba-tiba, Maki mencegat Riko. “Soal permainanmu kemarin.”

Panik, Riko merespons, “Y-y-y-ya, S-Senpai?”

“Bagus,” lanjut Maki. “Hanya terlalu sendu.”

Maki kemudian berlalu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Riko tertegun. _Berarti permainanku memang masih kurang bagus, ya?_


End file.
